Time Takes it's Toll On Us
by MandiMooShoe
Summary: Starting preRent, and eventually going postRent, and eventually going MR. How they met, and then everything after that. It's been done before, but we all love them. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

So, if you've read any of my 3 other stories, I've said that I've always tried to stay away from writing some 80 chapter epic. Oh well. It wont be 80 chapters, I'm aiming for maybe 25-30.

My other stories aren't dead. I promise. I'm still writing them, just at about a sentence or two at a time.

I own nothing. Enjoy.

-----

"I don't even understand why I'm here." Mark said standing at the end of the driveway, refusing to follow the social worker.

"We don't feel that you're safe in your own home, and we're placing you here pending an investigation."

"My father did not hit me! I-I fell down the stairs. The basement stairs! And, the wall at the bottom is made of concrete and I hit the wall."

"You told the nurse that your father did it."

"I never said that."

"So she was lying?"

"Yeah, she was. He didn't do anything to me."

"Whatever the case may be, you're going to be here until we go to court on Thursday morning. Mrs. Jenkins is really great. She's taken in dozens of foster kids over the years. Both short-term and _long-term_."

"I don't need to be in a foster home!"

"Your black eye, sprained wrist, bruised ribs, and 3 stitches tell me different. If nothing else, we need to protect you from your stairs."

Mark glared at her for a few more seconds before giving in and following her up the driveway and to the house. The front door swung open before they even could get there.

"Is this Mark?" An older woman with very white hair said a little too enthusiastically for Mark's liking.

"Yes. Mark Cohen. He's 14. His court date is scheduled for Thursday morning, I'll probably be back tomorrow night to talk to him some more."

"Alright, come on in dear."

Mark stepped into the house and looked around while Mrs. Jenkins and the social worker lady whose name he couldn't remember talked. There were toys and kid's clothes all over the house. He heard the door slam shut behind him.

"So come here. Let me get a look at you." Mark heard her say. He turned to face her.

"You're adorable, too bad someone had to go and bloody up your face like this." She said reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"No one did anything to me!" He said jumping back from her, wincing in pain as he did.

"Ok ok, don't blow a gasket, you're going to wake everyone up. Why don't you come and try to get a few hours of sleep." She said as she started heading down the hallway.

"How many other kids are here?"

"Just 3. I can really only take about 4 at a time."

She opened the door that the stopped in front of a flipped on the light, which was followed by a few groans. Mark stepped into the room. There were 2 sets of bunk beds, 2 dressers, and more toys.

"You can have that bed there." She said pointing to the empty bottom bunk on the other side of the room. "I'm pretty tired, so just go and lay down and try to get some sleep."

Mark nodded and she shut the light back off and left the room. There was a nightlight in the corner which cast enough light so it was possible for Mark to make it to the bed without killing himself. He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and laid down, trying to keep from screaming out in pain. He noticed the kid on the bottom bunk on the other side of the room staring at him. Mark just looked right back at him.

"Take a fucking picture!" The kid yelled. Mark quickly looked away from him and rolled over, not wanting to get his ass kicked again today.

-----

Mark awoke the next morning to the sound of the kid that was in the bunk on top of his jumping to the floor. He looked maybe 9 or 10 and he had this crazy curly black hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a week. He stared at Mark for a second before turning and leaving the room. The boy from the other bunk got down and left the room too. Mark didn't really get a good look at him though, as he was attempting to sit up without causing too much pain. To his surprise it didn't hurt as much as it had the night before. The other kid who had been staring at him the night before hadn't moved yet.

Mark stood up and walked out into the hall and then into the living room. He realized that he was still wearing the clothes that he had been wearing the day before. Under his sweater was a white t-shirt that was stained with blood, which Mark found kind of disgusting.

"Mark, come in here and eat something." Mrs. Jenkins called from the kitchen. Mark walked over there and sat down at the end of the table.

"This is Eddie." She said putting one hand on the shoulder of the kid with the crazy hair and placing a plate of pancakes in front of him with the other. "And that's Jesse."

Mark got a better look at the other boy, who was currently stuffing his face. He looked Hispanic maybe, he couldn't of been more than 5.

"Do you like pancakes dear?" Mark just shrugged. He actually hated pancakes, but he could probably choke one down. "Are you going to say anything?" She asked turning back around to the stove.

"Who's the other kid in there?"

"Oh, that's Roger. He's a good boy. Quiet. He sleeps a lot. You and him are just about the same age, maybe you can try and coax him out of the room later."

"Oh yeah." Mark said sarcastically as he scratched at the cast on his arm.

"Are we still going to the zoo?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know. We have Mark here now."

"What?" Mark asked at hearing his name.

"She was supposed to take Jesse and me to the zoo cause they just got tigers!"

"Oh, well, I don't care if you go."

"You can come with us Mark." She said setting a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"No, that's ok. I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, really."

"See, he'll be fine! Can we go?"

"Well, I guess. Finish your food and then get dressed, then we can go."

Eddie smiled and finished the rest of his food.

----

A few hours later Mark sat in the living room not quite sure what to do with himself. He took a shower and changed after getting the courage to go in and ask Roger if he could borrow some clothes. He still really didn't know what Roger looked like, since he just answered him from under his blankets. He wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Maybe he was horribly disfigured or something.

Mark sighed and leaned his head back on the back of his couch. He had seriously debated just leaving and going home. It really wasn't that far, he could probably walk there in under a half hour. He thought that might cause more problems though. If he just went to court tomorrow and said that nothing had happened, maybe his father wouldn't get as pissed? Maybe. Hopefully.

Suddenly the phone rang. Mark reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, do you know if, I mean, is Roger Davis there?"

"I think so, why?"

"This is his mom, I really need to talk to him, can you put him on the phone?"

"Yeah hold on." Mark said before setting the phone down and quickly walking over to the bedroom.

"Roger, I think your mom's on the phone."

"Really?" He asked throwing his blankets off of him and standing up. Ok, so he wasn't horribly disfigured. He was actually pretty perfect.

_What? Did I just think that? _Mark wondered to himself as Roger blew past him and out into the living room. He sat down on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair before picking up the phone. Mark being as nosey as he was, walked into the kitchen so he could hear what he said without him noticing that he was standing there.

"Mom?…Yeah yeah I'm fine. Yes…ok…w-what? Paroled? What? Why…I don't…no I…but mom, why would they do that? How could they let him out? What if he…you don't know that! You don't know anything!"

Roger slammed down the phone and stood up and started pacing back and forth. His hands were shaking. He could feel his heart start racing.

Mark just stood in the kitchen, not quite sure what had just happened. Roger's voice seemed to get more and more panicked with every word that he said. "Hey are you ok?"

Roger turned around and looked at Mark, unaware that he had been standing there the whole time. He didn't answer him though. He leaned up against the wall, slid to the floor, and pulled his knees up to his chest. "They let him out." He said out loud, not really talking to Mark. "They-they let him out."

"Let who out?" Mark asked, walking over to him.

"My father. They let him…don't fucking come near me!" Roger yelled, noticing that Mark was coming a little to close for comfort.

"Alright calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down, stay the hell away from me and don't touch me!"

"I-I wasn't going to touch you."

"Yes you were! You had that look in your eyes!"

"Look? What look?"

"Nothing, Christ!" Roger yelled standing up. "Just stay away from me." He said before going into the bedroom and slamming the door shut.

-----

Later that night Mark laid in bed staring up at the wood slats holding the other mattress above him, trying to figure out what exactly he was going to say in the morning. He was just going to stick to his story. Falling down the stairs. Hitting the wall. He's a klutz.

Suddenly he heard Roger let out a small scream. He looked over and Roger was sitting straight up in bed breathing heavily. He stood up and left the room.

Mark laid there for a minute. Jesse and Eddie didn't wake up. He didn't really scream that loud. It was more of a…yelp, or something. Mark got out of bed and went to find Roger. He wasn't really sure what made him go after him, he just did.

He found him standing by the big glass sliding doors in the kitchen looking outside.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked in a low voice.

Roger turned around to look at him, wiping his eyes in an attempt to hide that he had been crying. "I'm fine."

"People don't usually wake up screaming in the middle of the night."

"Really?" He asked looking directly at Mark. "I do it all the time."

"Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Horrible." He said quietly turning back to look outside. "Look, I'm fine. I really am. I just wanna be alone."

"You're not gonna like, try to kill yourself or something are you?"

"No. Go away."

"Is it because they let your father out of jail?"

Roger quickly turned around and grabbed Mark by the shirt. His other hand balled up into a fist. Mark winced and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain he was expecting.

"It's none of your business." Roger said, letting him go. He thought Mark looked like he'd been punched enough. Mark stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Just go back to sleep."

Mark nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey, Mark?" Roger said. Mark stopped and looked at him. "If I don't talk to you before you leave, I guess I'll see you in another life."

Mark smiled before turning back around and heading into the room.

-----


	2. Chapter 2

Mark slowly walked through the halls of his school toward the main office. The vice principal was standing by the door waiting for him.

"Good morning Mr. Cohen."

"Morning Mr. Greene."

"We have a new student, and you have privilege of giving him a tour of our fine school."

"What? I never signed up to do that."

"I know, but he requested you. Mr. Davis," He said as Roger walked out into the hall with a big smile on his face. "Here's your schedule, and please put your tie on. Mr. Cohen will give you a tour and then direct you to your first class. Have a good day." He said before turning and disappearing into the office.

Roger glanced down at his schedule and then back up at Mark. "Bet ya never thought you'd see me again."

"No." Mark answered, still sort of shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I moved in with my grandparents last year. Then I kind of got kicked out of my other school, so now I go here. This uniform blows by the way, do I really have to wear this thing?" He asked holding up his tie.

"Yes. Do you know _how_ to tie it?"

"Do I look like I know how to tie it?"

Mark grabbed the tie out of his hand. He reached out and flipped up Roger's collar, accidentally brushing his hand against the side of his face. He had to bite his lip to keep from smiling.

"How'd you know I went here?" Mark asked tightening Roger's tie. He brought his hands back down to his side a little slower than he probably should of, but Roger didn't seem to notice.

"I saw your picture on the wall in the office. Student of the month, eh?"

"Yeah." Mark laughed, slightly embarrassed. "What class do you have right now."

"Study hall, you?"

"Photography. I was just down in the dark room developing stuff."

"You know, I bet looking at pictures is way more interesting than study hall."

"I'm sure it is."

"Think your teacher would mind? We need to catch up."

"No he's cool. Come on." Mark said as the started walking down the hall.

"Have you lost any more battles with your basement stairs?" Roger asked playfully. Mark just glared at him. "Listen, I know everything that happened to every kid in that house. Thin walls. People talk. Does he still hit you?"

"No." Mark said quickly. "I do what I'm supposed to. I get good grades. He doesn't hit me anymore."

"At least all you have to do is get good grades to make him happy."

"Yeah….well, you're certainly more upbeat that the last time I saw you." Mark said, changing the subject.

"They gave me pills. They're supposed to make me happy. They do make me happy. Really happy. You want one?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Fine. What?" Roger asked, noticing Mark giving him a weird look.

"I can't believe that you actually remembered me. We only talked like twice and you were pretty…off, both times."

"I'm good with faces."

Mark nodded. "Here we are." He said walking through the open door of the photography classroom.

A few minutes later Mark and Roger were sitting at the end of one of the long tables in the room. Mark was looking at some negatives while Roger sat across from him flipping through a photo album.

"Is that your sister?" Roger asked holding up the album and showing Mark. There were 8 pictures on the 2 pages, but he knew which one he was talking about.

"Yeah, with her husband Eric from the uh, last night of Hanukkah I think."

"Hanukkah huh?"

"Yeah."

"You know, you and your sister are very Hitler youth looking, I don't think the Nazi's woulda cooked ya."

"What?" Mark asked looking up at Roger.

"When the Nazis killed all the Jewish people during like, World War 2 or something, you know?"

"The Holocaust, Roger? Yes, I've heard of it."

"Well, I think you and your sister would of survived, had you been alive back then and stuff."

"That's a very comforting thought." Mark said, trying not to laugh and going back to his work.

"So, what are you doing?" Roger asked after he finished looking through the album.

"Trying to find some good pictures for my portfolio. Sorry if it's boring you. I'm sure I could help you find where ever the hell your study hall is."

"Nah I'm good. Are you gonna be a photographer or something?"

"I wish. That or maybe a director, or a writer, or…I dunno."

"Then why don't you? I mean, your pictures are pretty cool."

"Cohen men aren't fairies." Mark said glancing up at Roger.

"Huh?"

"Something my dad has always said to me. He doesn't want me to become some faggy cross-dressing painter. I'm uh, going to Brown in the fall. Maybe major in Political Science or something."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic about that."

Mark shrugged. "My dad seems to think it's a good idea."

"You don't always have to do whatever your father wants."

"You've seen what happens when I don't."

"Yeah well, you're going to be 18 soon, right? Just tell him to fuck off."

"It's not that easy." Mark said standing up to put all of his stuff away, class ended in a few minutes.

"So uh, how am I supposed to find my next class, seeing as you never gave me that tour?"

"I give pretty good directions." Mark said sitting back down and grabbing Roger's schedule out of his hand. "Calculus? You take _AP_ calculus?"

"That I do. Did you think I was a complete dumbass?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am usually, but I'm good with numbers."

"I have it next too, just follow me." Mark said handing the paper back to him.

"Aw, we can be study buddies Mark."

"Why did you get kicked out of you old school?" He asked, still sort of shocked that _Roger_ took AP calculus.

"I punched out my gym teacher."

"Why?"

"'Cause he was giving me this weird look."

"You punched him for looking at you?"

"Yep." Roger said as the bell rang. "Well, I guess we best be off." He said standing up. Mark laughed as he stood up and followed him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Roger sat on the couch in his grandparents basement softly picking out a few notes on his guitar. Mark sat across from him in the recliner. He had pulled one of his legs up to his chest and was now resting his head on his knee. Both of them were leaving the next morning. Mark for Rhode Island, and Roger, who decided not to leave until Mark did, was moving to New York. And this how they were spending their night, silently staring at each other.

"Did I tell you my plan yet?" Mark asked tugging at one of his shoelaces.

"Nope." Roger replied, glancing up from his guitar.

"Well, I'm still going in with an undecided major, but as soon as I get there, I'm changing it. I think I'm going to major in art and have a minor in English."

"Good to see that you've finally grown some balls my friend."

"Yeah. I was gonna to tell my dad, but I think he's still mad about my grade on the calculus test."

"I thought you did pretty good on it."

"I got a 3."

"Well the last 2 questions were ridiculous."

"_You_ didn't seem to have any trouble with it."

"That's because _I _amamazing."

"I still can't believe you got a 5."

"Am I sensing some jealousy Marky? Come on, you were the fucking valedictorian, what does he care what you got on some test?" 

"He likes perfection."

"I've told you a million times to not worry so much about what he thinks. He can't control you anymore."

"I know I know." Mark said as he stared to tie his shoe again after pulling out the knot. He looked back up at Roger who was again focused on his guitar. Mark just watched him play. He wasn't quite sure how the two of them had become such good friends in the past few months. They didn't have much in common. He was quiet and artsy and pathetic. Roger was just, sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. Though, as far as Mark knew he was still a virgin and had only been high a few times, not counting the constant buzz he seemed to be on from those damn pills. He was still rock n' roll though.

As soon as Mark thought that, Roger began to play 'Mary had a Little Lamb'.

"I was talking to Brian this morning," Roger started, still playing 'Mary had a Little Lamb' . "And he said the apartment that him and Scotty got is huge. So you totally have to come down some weekend or something and stay. Come and see us play, once we you know, write some songs."

"That's kinda far."

"I'm not worth a 3 hour drive? Marky I'm hurt."

"I wont have my car."

"Why not?"

Mark sighed. "My dad doesn't want me to bring it. I think he's selling it."

"You're killing me Mark."

"It's not like I paid for it. He has the right to tell me whether or not to take it."

"I guess…you can always take a bus or something. I don't think it costs that much."

"Don't worry, I'll come down."

"I just don't want you abandoning me for all of those intellectual ivy league assholes."

"I'm sure none of them will be as interesting as you."

"Damn straight."

"Will you stop playing that damn song already!"

Roger smiled and set his guitar down. "I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"We have frozen pizza." He said standing up and heading for the stairs.

"Frozen pizza?" Mark asked following him.

"Yeah. My grandpa buys those fuckers in bulk. Are they not good enough for you or something? Sorry if we don't have crab cakes or…whatever the hell else you eat."

"I don't eat crab cakes."

"Really?"

"Never had one."

"Oh, well, I bet they're good."

"Why ?"

"Because people are always eating them on TV." Roger said entering the kitchen and going to open the freezer. "Alright, pepperoni or supreme?"

"You don't have like, plain cheese?"

"Nope."

"Pepperoni I guess."

"How about supreme?" Roger said grabbing the box and shutting the door of the freezer.

"I don't like all of that crud on it."

"Then pick it off. Can you hand me a pan or something from that cabinet behind your head?"

Mark turned around and opened the door to the cabinet and grabbed a slightly blackened cookie sheet. "There's like, burnt french fries stuck to it."

Roger grabbed it from Mark's hands and scratched at the burnt fries until they fell onto the floor. "Not any more." He said setting it down and putting the pizza on it. He threw it in the oven and pushed a few buttons before turning back to Mark who was leaning on the counter.

"Aren't you supposed to pre-heat the oven or something?"

"It'll be fine." Roger said going and standing across from Mark. Mark started talking. While he was talking he took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes, and then put his glasses back on, and Roger found this incredibly hot for some reason.

"Roger?"

"Hm?"

"Have you been listening to me?"

"Yes." No. Mark just smiled and quietly laughed. The next thing Roger knew he had leaned over and was kissing Mark. Once he realized what he was doing he quickly pulled away in complete horror and disgust.

Mark just stared at him with his mouth hanging open trying to process what had just happened. "Uh…"

"Mark go home." Roger said quietly.

"Roger I-"

"Just go home." He said again as his fists began to ball up.

"Ok…I uh, I guess I'll talk…talk to you later. Alright?"

"Just go home Mark." Mark nodded and quickly left the house.

Roger wanted so bad to break something right now. Why the hell did he just do that? What the hell was wrong with him? He was not like his fucking father. No! No god damn way!

He turned the oven off and disappeared into room for the night wanting to sleep and forget what had just happened.

-----

Mark pulled into his driveway and noticed lights on in the house. He hoped it was his mother that was still awake.

He made his way into the house and found his father sitting in the living room reading something. He looked up at Mark over his glasses.

"Where were you?" He asked running his had through his black, graying hair.

_I was just kissing a boy you stupid mother fucker. _"At Roger's."

"Do you have everything packed?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" He said standing up. "You don't say _yeah_, you say yes, got it?"

"Yes. Yes I'm all packed."

"When do you want to leave in the morning?"

"Whenever."

"7:30?"

"That's fine." Mark said walking by him toward the stairs. "The sooner the better." He said under his breath.

"Did you just say something?"

"No."

"Look at me when I talk to you!"

Mark turned around and looked at him. "I didn't say anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Can I just go to sleep now?"

"Go." His father said before turning away from him and going back into the living room.

Mark quickly went up to his room and shut the door. A few minutes later he crawled into bed hoping to fall asleep fast so the morning would come and he could get the hell out of there. He couldn't stop thinking about Roger though. What the fuck? Not that he hadn't enjoyed that few seconds, but what the fuck? Roger? He never thought that Roger was…and then he got all pissed off after, when he was the one that actually did it. Again, what the fuck?

Mark rolled over and closed his eyes. Everything just kept running through his mind, but eventually he did fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Roger had been living in New York for almost 4 months now, and he absolutely loved it. For the first time in his life he actually felt free. His band would play maybe one or two gigs a week, but other than that they just did whatever, and whoever they wanted.

Lets face it, Roger was just too good looking. He could pick up any girl, in any bar, on any given night, and get her back up to the loft. Ok, so he did have to be as high as possible before he would actually have sex, but that was beside the point. He still got more ass than a toilet seat.

And he hadn't talked to Mark since that night. That night that he had kissed him. That stupid kiss that meant absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. It was stupid. It never happened.

Roger sighed as he swished his drink around a few more times before drinking down the rest of it. (Gotta love fake ID's!) He turned and scanned the various groups of people who were sitting down, or dancing, or whatever. Nothing exciting. He turned back around and ordered another drink.

Roger came here a lot. It was cheap, dark, and plenty of really easy girls who were willing to go home with him after less than a minute of conversation.

As he was thinking this one such girl sat down next to him and flashed him a smile. She had this short, platinum blonde hair that reflected the faint blue light that was pulsating behind them. He recognized her, she's been in here before. Maybe he took home one of her friends?

"I'm April." She said over the music.

"Roger."

"I've seen you here before, you come here a lot."

"That I do. My band's played here before a few times."

"You're in a band? That's really hot."

"Yeah. We're called The Well Hungarians."

"The Well _Hung_arians? Is that implying something?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"You live around here?"

"Uh huh, about 2 blocks away."

"Then lets go." She said standing up and grabbing his hand.

"Hold on." Roger laughed. He'd done it again. He dropped a few dollars on the bar and then followed…April, out into the cold January night.

A few minutes later they were back at the loft and in Roger's room where April had him pinned up against the door while she kissed him. She began to pull him toward the bed.

"One second." He said breaking away from her. He pulled a small bag of white powder out of his pocket and went over to his dresser. He dumped some of it out and used his ID to make it into a perfect line. He leaned over and snorted it up into his nose. He then leaned his head back for a second and then looked at April.

"Want some?"

"No, just come on." She said reaching out and pulling him into bed with her.

-----

A few weeks later Roger sat on the couch playing his guitar and watching April walk back and forth across the loft trying to find her clothes for work.

She'd actually stuck around. Most of the girls Roger brought home were gone by the morning, so he wasn't surprised when he woke up and she wasn't laying next to him. He was surprised when he found her sitting with Maureen, Scotty's girlfriend, drinking coffee and laughing. He was pretty annoyed at first. He liked never having to see any of the girls again.

She eventually left, but called again the next day. And the day after that. Roger did give in and saw her again, and again, and again. She genuinely seemed to like Roger for some reason. She didn't mind any of his annoying habits, his sloppiness, or the fact that he had to do a line of coke before they could have sex. None of it bothered her. He found comfort in that, and decided that having her around might not be that bad. It's nice having someone care about you.

The phone rang, bringing Roger out of his thoughts. He reached over and grabbed it, he hated letting the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Roger?"

"Mark?"

"Yeah."

"Where'd you get this number?"

"From your grandma. Did you not want me to call-"

"No. No I just," Roger said cutting him off. "I just, never expected you to call. What's up?"

"Well uh, you know how you said that your apartment was really big?"

"Yeah."

"Well…see, I'm kind of…I have to leave school, and I _don't_ want to go home, and I don't know anywhere else that I could go."

"Why do you have to leave?"

"Because my dad stopped paying when he found out what I changed my major to, and he refuses to pay again until I do something different…and I'm not going to, so I need a place to stay. I have to be off campus in 3 days."

"Uh, yeah. Sure, you can stay here. I don't care. Scotty just moved in with his girlfriend so, I guess you can have his old room."

"Alright. Awesome. I have some stuff to take care of, but I'll call you tomorrow or something."

"Ok, I um, guess I'll see you in a few days then."

"Yeah, later." Mark said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" April asked sitting down next to Roger and pulling one of her shoes on.

"My friend Mark." He said leaning back, completely caught off guard by his call.

"Who the hell's that?"

"Squinty blonde kid Roger used to do his homework with." Brian said from somewhere behind April and Roger. Roger was unaware that he was even in the room.

"He's leaving school and needs a place to stay, can he stay here?" Roger asked turning around.

"I don't give a shit." Brian said going back into his room and slamming the door.

"Well, I guess we have a new roomie."

"We? You don't live here."

"I know, but still. I have to go, I'll see you later." She said before leaning over and giving Roger a kiss.

"Bye." He said watching her get up and leave the loft.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Um...you should be prepared for upcoming chapters to just completely skip about 4-5 months sometimes. I have to get through about 5 years here...but it'll work, I promise. I sat down and made kind of an outline, complete with months, ages, ect...and it'll work.

I've got some interesting stuff planned...well at least I think it's interesting. :o)

-----

"So you're really leaving?" Mark's roommate Benny asked him as he continued shoving clothes into bags.

"Well yeah. I have to be off campus by tonight."

"What the hell do you parents care what you major in? You're obviously smart enough to of gotten into Brown in the first place. That's not enough for them?"

"Nope. He wanted me to do something with numbers or money or become a doctor or something. Being an art major is a little to faggy for him."

Benny laughed and sat down on his bed. "Can't you get financial aid or something?"

"He makes too much money."

"Right. You decide where you're going yet?"

"New York. I talked to Roger the other day."

"And how does Julian feel about that?"

"What?" Mark asked turning to Benny, completely mortified.

"Julian. The poet. You're _boyfriend_." He said playfully. "How does he feel about you leaving him to go and shack up with your high school fling?"

"I'm not…christ! No! Roger's just my friend, and so is Julian! I've known Roger since I was 14, and I was going to use Julian in a movie if I…if my father hadn't stopped paying."

"Riiight."

"Fuck you Benny, you sound just like him." Mark said turning back around and stuffing more clothes angrily in into his bag.

"Calm down. I don't care what you do."

Mark sighed. "Hey, if I give you his address can you sell back my books and send me the money?"

"Yeah, sure."

Mark scribbled down Roger's address and phone number and handed it to Benny. He could write them from memory. He'd actually had them for months, but he could never bring himself to call him for some reason. He just thought it would have been weird, or awkward or something. Though, he overcame that feeling for fear of living on the street. He was never going back to live with his parents. Never.

He zipped up his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and glanced around the room. He was leaving a lot of stuff behind. He had to take a bus to the city, since his father had gone and sold his car.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Mark said turning back to Benny.

"Yeah. Good luck man."

"You too."

-----

Roger blew a stream of warm air into his numb fingers trying to regain some feeling in them. He had been standing outside for a good 45 minutes waiting for Mark to get there. _His scrawny ass better get here soon_, he thought to himself. As he was thinking this a cab stopped in front of him. A smile crept onto his face as he watched Mark get out of the cab.

"Are you just gonna stand there?"

Roger laughed and went to help him grab his stuff.

"It's been a while." Mark said turning to Roger as the cab pulled away.

"Yeah it has."

"How've you been? How's the band?"

"Good good, all is good, but can we finish this little reunion upstairs? I'm freezing my nuts off out here."

"Wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Mark said with a smile following Roger into the dimly lit building. Roger pulled off his hat as they started up the stairs and Mark had to do a double take.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?"

Roger laughed running his hand over his newly bleached blonde hair. "I wanted to look more like you."

Mark just stared at him. He wasn't digging the short, bleached within an inch of it's of it's life look. He missed the slightly shaggy brown curls.

"April did it. She thinks it looks hot, what do you think?"

"April? Who the hell's April?"

"My uh, my girlfriend." Roger said turning around and taking a few more steps.

"You have a girlfriend?"

Roger sighed, set Mark's bag down on the landing and walked back down so he was standing even with him. "Yes I have a girlfriend. And I like her, a lot. So, you and I are nothing. We weren't ever anything. Ever. That thing that happened between us, it was nothing. Absolutely nothing. It never even happened, you get it?"

"Yeah. I get it. Never happened. And um, I had a girlfriend too, back at school." Mark fumbled out.

"Really?"

"Yeah, her uh, her name was _Julia_. She was…really great. But I had to break up with her, you know?"

"Yeah, that sucks. Hopefully you'll find some one new, yes?"

"Hopefully." Mark said quietly.

"Well, come on!" Roger said enthusiastically. "I'll show you around upstairs and you can meet April and stuff."

"Alright."

Roger led Mark up into the loft, which was just as dimly lit as the hall and the stairs had been.

"Very nice." Mark said setting down the boxes that he had been carrying.

"It is isn't it? That's your room by the way." Roger said pointing to a door next to the fridge, in what Mark guessed they considered the kitchen. "Scotty left a lot of shit in there. I'd burn the sheets if I were you, all him and Maureen ever did was fuck."

"Great." Mark said picking the boxes back up. "I probably wont be able to provide you with that kind of entertainment though, just so you know."

"Shame." Roger said as Mark entered his new room.

Nothing spectacular. A bed. A few milk crates stacked on each other next to the bed. A dresser in the corner that looked like it was going to fall over. A closet. A window. It smelled weird. Mark made a mental note to buy some candles or some air freshener or something. He pulled the thin blanket and grungy sheets carefully off of the bed, completely disgusted thinking about the amount of DNA that supposedly was on them.

He walked back out into the loft where he found this girl, who he assumed was April, hanging all over Roger.

"Mark, this is April."

"Hi." Mark and April said in unison.

"I've heard a lot about you." April said with a smile leaning on Roger's shoulder.

"I uh, haven't really heard much about you."

"Not much to tell." She said with a giggle.

"Jesus will you guys shut the fuck up! Do you know what time it is?" An angry Brian yelled swinging open his door.

"It's like 3:30 Brian." Roger spat, slightly annoyed.

Brian groggily walked over to the table, sat down, and buried his face in his hands.

"Well, April and I gotta go somewhere."

"What?" April asked, confused.

"I have to get that _thing_, for later? You know?"

"Yeah, fine." April sighed, breaking away from Roger and heading to the door.

"We'll be back in like 20 minutes, alright?"

"Where are you going? Want me to come?"

"No...no, just stay here. It's nothing, I've just gotta get something, we'll be right back."

"Ok."

"And don't worry, Brian isn't that much of an asshole."

"Fuck off Roger." Brian's muffled voice called from the other side of the room.

"Later." Roger said pulling the door shut. Mark turned and looked at Brian.

"What?" Brian asked, noticing that Mark was staring at him.

"Nothing...you just uh, look tired."

"Well I am."

"Yeah. So...how's the band and stuff? Do you guys have any gigs or anything coming up?"

"I don't fucking know, Scotty takes care off all that shit."

"Oh, right. Well…I'm gonna go unpack and stuff."

"I don't care."

_What a ray of fucking sunshine,_ Mark thought to himself as he walked back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll admit that this chapter is slightly random, but it's helping to set stuff up.

I promise things will start to happen in the next few chapters.

Also, I would like to shill one of my other stories. _Sisters Aren't That Bad After All_. It never got C2-ed, and I think it's good, so go read it if you want. J

-----

Scotty sat steadily drumming on the table and glaring at Maureen who was standing behind Mark. They were looking at pictures of the band that Mark had just developed. Her chin was resting on his head and her arms were draped around his neck. It was driving Scotty crazy.

"I like this one." Mark said holding up a picture so Maureen could see.

"Me too, you should put it on the smaller ones."

"Yeah and I could probably fit 3 or 4 others on the big ones."

"They're really great, what do you think pookie?" She asked looking up at Scotty.

"As long as they get people to the shows. Where the fuck is Roger?"

"I don't know." Mark said glancing up and chewing on his pen. "He said he had to go get something."  
"Fucking crack head." Scotty said drumming faster.

Mark tried to ignore that comment. He knew what Roger was doing. Everyone did. He never really tried to hide it. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"We have to be there for sound check in 10 minutes."

"He'll be here." April said. She'd moved into the loft a few days ago. Suddenly Roger burst through the door.

"Sorry." He said, out of breath. "But, I got us an answering machine."

"Why?" Scotty asked as he stood up.

"Cause you guys just let that stupid phone ring and ring and it drives me fucking crazy." He said walking toward the table and setting the box in front of Mark. "Here hook it up."

"50 bucks? That's pretty expensive."

"Stop snorting all your money up your nose Rog?" Scotty asked, kicking a sleeping Brian on the couch.

"No," Roger started as he walked into his room. "This guy stole it for me."

"Some guy just decided to rip off an answering machine for you?" Mark asked examining the box.

"Yeah," He said coming back out of his room carrying his guitar case. "Somehow I ended up in this electronics store. I don't know how I got there, but I was there, looking at answering machines. Then I started talking to this guy, who's like a professor or something, and I told him that I wanted one but I didn't have any money, so he grabbed one and shoved it in his bag and we left the store. Then he gave me a ride home."

"A professor stole an answering machine for you?" Scotty asked.

"Yep. A good one too."

"Riiight, well, that's great, we have to leave. Brian get the hell up!" He yelled, kicking Brian.

"Alright alright." He said finally sitting up.

"We've got like an hour, calm the hell down." Roger said snapping open his case and inspecting things.

"No we don't! We have to be there in 10 minutes, and we've still gotta lug all of the stuff 3 blocks. Did you not see it down there when you came in?"

Roger rolled his eyes and leaned over and gave April a kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." She said quietly. Roger closed his case and went and stood next to Brian near the door. Scotty remained standing in the middle of the floor, still glaring at Maureen who hadn't moved.

"Maureen!"

"What?" She asked, not turning around.

"Will you please stop hanging all-the-fuck over him!"

Maureen broke away from Mark and turned to Scotty. "Got a problem?"

"Yes I've got a fucking problem."

"It's just _Mark_, calm down."

Scotty took a deep breath. "Are you coming tonight?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, you better come."

"It's not like you're doing anything different, why should I come?"

"Because you have to."

"I don't _have_ to do anything."

"You have to be there!" Scotty yelled, stepping closer to her.

"Dude calm down." Roger said annoyed. "Can we just go?"

"Maybe I'll try to make it for the second set."

"No! You have to be there Maureen or I swear I-"

"Fine…fine. I'll uh, go and get changed and try to get there before you guys go on." Maureen said, defeated.

"Good." Scotty said, still glaring at her. He turned and pushed his way out the door. Roger turned and saluted before pulling the door shut.

Maureen let out a sigh of relief and plopped down in the chair across from April.

"I hate men."

"Me too." Mark said quietly.

"He's such a controlling asshole Mo, why are you still even with him?"

"He's amazing in bed."

"Way more information than I needed." Mark said trying to focus on the pictures in front of him again.

"But it's true, it's just like, uhg, earth shattering."

"That's no reason to stay with him." April said.

"It's none of your business April, and least he's not a coke head."

"You know nothing about it."

"I know that he stole 40 bucks from me last week."

"He did not!

"Yes he did! He steals from everyone! Even Mark!"

"Oh come off it Maureen! As if Scotty's a prince or something."

"He might not be perfect, but he's certainly better than Roger. Him and Brian are just holding him back.

"Holding them back? _I _could play the drums better than him! Roger and Brian could be awesome with someone else."

"Whatever."

"Roger could probably do better on his own."

"He's got the look." Mark said in a barely audible voice.

"Please! He writes some of the cheesiest lyrics I've ever heard!"

"At least he can form a sentence."

"Can you two please shut the hell up!" Mark yelled.

Maureen rolled her eyes and stood up. "I have to go home and get dressed anyway, I'll see you later _Mark_." She grabbed her purse and headed out of the loft.

"She drives me crazy!" April yelled standing up. "I swear if she ever moved in again, I'd kill myself. I'm serious."

Mark laughed. "She can be a little nutty at times."

"Yeah. Are you going tonight?"

"I dunno, I should probably work on the posters while the place is quiet."

"Come on, it'll be fun, maybe we can get you laid."

"I doubt it."

"Please Marky?" She pouted. "I might need you to hold me back if I get the sudden urge to bitch slap her."

"That might be entertaining."

"Well, then you have to come to be entertained."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Alright, well go get dressed."

"Either I'm going like this, or I'm not going at all."

"You're impossible. Give me like, 20 minutes, and then we can leave."

Mark nodded as April went and shut herself in her and Roger's room.

-----

A few hours later Mark stumbled back to the loft. He wasn't drunk, he was just tired. The bar hadn't been anything special. Dark, loud, and smokey. And as much as he loved Roger, his voice was just not on tonight. Though, the sound was completely screwed up, so unless you were _really_ paying attention, you probably wouldn't of noticed.

He turned to head inside of the building, and tripped over someone into the door.

"I'm so sorry." The man said standing up.

"Don't worry." Mark said regaining his footing. It wasn't the first time that he'd tripped over some homeless person. Though, this guy didn't look homeless.

"Does this guy named Roger live here? Spikey blonde hair, kind of out there?"

Mark smiled. "Yeah but he's not here now."

"Oh, see I met him earlier today. He said that if I ever needed a place to crash, I could come here, and the place I was supposed to stay kind of fell through, so it's here or my car, which isn't too comfortable."

"Are you the guy that stole the answering machine?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"I thought he said that you were a professor or something, do they _not _pay you?"

"I just got to town today."

"Oh. Well uh, like I said, he's not here, but you can come up if you don't mind sleeping on the couch." Mark said opening the door.

"Better than the car. I'm Collins by the way." He said following Mark into the building.

"I'm Mark." He said as they began to climb the stairs. Mark started to wonder if it was smart of him to let some random stranger up into the loft. What if he was going to rip them off? He was the one that stole the answering machine. Though, if was going to rob them, he wouldn't get away with much. Maybe he was some drug dealer who wanted to kick Roger's ass?

Mark glanced over his shoulder at him. He didn't look like a drug dealer, or a professor for that matter. He seemed nice though.

"Here we are." Mark said opening the door to the dark loft. He quickly went and turned on one of the lamps. "I'll go get you a pillow and stuff." He said going into Roger's room. He was the one who told this guy he could stay here, so he could suffer for a few nights. He emerged from Roger's room and set a pillow and blanket on the couch next to where Collins was sitting.

"Where is Roger anyway?"

"His band just got done playing, and they usually go out after to do whatever, and I usually come home."

"How do you know him?"

"We went to High School together and stuff. There's other people that live here too. Brian, the bass player from his band and April, Roger's girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Oh….shit! What time is it?" He said jumping up.

"No idea." Mark said following him into the "kitchen".

"Can I have some water?" He asked digging around in his pockets.

"Yeah, there's cups in the sink I think."

Collins nodded. He filled up a glass of water, popped a pill into his mouth and took a big gulp of the water.

"What was that?"

"AZT."

"Oh." Mark said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing, I've just, never met anyone…with _it_."

"Well now you have."

Mark just nodded.

"Don't worry, you're not going to catch it by just standing next to me."

"Oh no, I know, it's just…yeah. I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep."

Mark smiled. "Yeah, I think I will. Uh, I guess I'll see you in the morning or something? Roger and everyone will be back on a few hours, don't let them freak you out when they come in."

"Don't worry. And thanks for letting me up, it'll only be for a few days, I promise."

"I'm sure you could stay as long as you need to."

Collins nodded and Mark turned and went into his room.


	7. Chapter 7

I know I was slow getting this thing up, but between writing papers and fangirling the Rent movie, I've been busy. Also, it might take me a few days to get the next chapter up. I know what I want to happen, I just have to figure it all out, you know?

Sorry if this is dribble. I mean, I've been assured that it isn't dribble, but I'm still not overly pleased with it, but I needed something so here it is. Lots of talking, but hey, that's what I'm good at writing.

And now, onto chapter 7.

-----

_You've reached Mark, Roger, April, Collins and Brian. We're not here, leave your number and we'll get back to you. :beep:_

Whoever was calling hung up. Roger sighed. "Mark, this answering machine message sucks."

"You didn't have any complaints when I first recorded it."

"Well, it sucks."

"Then change it."

"Maybe later." He said turning and looking at Mark. "Where the hell is Collins anyway? I haven't seen him in like 3 days."

"No idea. He disappears a lot."

"Yeah." Roger said picking at his fingernails.

"Do you wanna walk over to the store with me? I need some film."

"I have to go to Scotty's, I left my guitar there last night."

"It's on the way, come on."

Roger shrugged. "Sure."

They headed outside and started walking down the sidewalk. They didn't talk for a while. They never talked anymore. Not like they used to, during that few months when they'd been really close.

"So uh, what are you gonna take pictures of?" Roger asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure yet. You just have to walk around with you camera until inspiration hits you. The other day I got some really good pictures from the park. I've only developed a few of them, but those ones turned out great. They're just of people. People just living their lives, but I think they're really good."

Roger smiled as he listened to Mark ramble about how perfect the light had been, and about the color of this guy's coat. He loved Mark's voice. He would bring up things that he knew Mark could ramble about, just to listen to him talk. Suddenly Mark's voice stopped. It was interrupted. Interrupted by someone who was now standing in front of Roger shoving a small bag of white powder in his face. It was his dealer.

"I'm tellin' ya, this is good shit, and I can give it to you for cheap."

"Uh, not right now." Roger said glancing at Mark

"Come on, I'm not gonna have this in a few hours."

"I don't have any money alright?"

"You told me you were gonna have money today man."

"I know, but I don't, I'll uh…I'll find you later, ok?"

"Your loss." He said pushing past Roger and continuing down the street. Roger looked up at Mark who was just staring at him. "What?"

"_What_?"

"Yeah, _what_?"

"Nothing. I've gotta turn here anyway." He said turning away from Roger.

Roger grabbed his should and turned him around so he was facing him. "It makes me forget about stuff Mark, it makes me feel good. Can't you just let me have that?"

"Let go of me." Mark said breaking away from Roger and continuing down the street toward the store.

Roger watched him walk away. It was times like these when he just felt like kicking Mark's scrawny ass. He took and deep breath and turned around to see if his dealer was still around. Now was one of those times when he really needed to forget.

----

A little while later Mark returned to the loft where he found April sitting on the couch flipping through one of his photo albums.

"So you think you can just waltz into my room and take whatever you want?"

"I've never looked through this one, I was curious."

"Why were you in there in the first place?"

"Looking for Roger."

"In my room?"

"Yes."

"Well I can assure you that he never goes in there." He said plopping down next to her. "Anything interesting?"

"Pictures of you and Roger at some party. You're dancing on a table in a few of them."

Mark laughed slightly embarrassed. "It was a graduation party. Roger got me really drunk and them documented it."

"I'm glad he did."

"Yeah well, right after that he passed out on the lawn and I had to drag him home."

"Sounds like my Roger." She said flipping through some more pages.

"When first met him he wasn't like that. He was very…quiet, and brooding."

"He's still like that."

"I know, but I he was worse then. I think by the time we met again at school they'd started pumping him full of drugs."

"Yeah…wait, again? I thought you met for the first time your senior year."

"No, we met when we were 14. Granted, I was only there for 3 days and I thought I'd never see him again, but…he never told you did he?"

"Tell me what?"

Mark sighed. He didn't know if it was his place to tell her. He didn't think it was that big of a deal, but Roger always freaked out whenever it was brought it up. "See, when I was younger my dad used to well…_hit_ me and my sister. And, once when I was 14, my sister didn't live home anymore, she moved out as soon as she could, but when I was 14...I don't even remember what I did, but he just freaked out and beat the shit out of me. My mom took me to the hospital, and the people there found out what happened, and they put me in emergency foster care for 3 days, and Roger was at the place they sent me…so that's when we met."

"Wow, Mark I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not that big of a deal, really."

"Why was Roger there?"

"I don't…well, I think I know, but he's never really come out and told me."

"What?"

"I think his father used to like, do _stuff_ to him…I dunno. I've just always gotten that vibe from him, but whenever I've tried to bring it up he just completely shuts down."

"I suppose that would explain why he's so damn moody all the time. Maybe I'll try to talk to him about it."  
"You can't, he'll kill me. Seriously, he hates talking about it, and I don't even really know what happened, I'm probably wrong." 

April was silent for a second and then she stood up. "Where is he anyway?"

"At Scotty's."

April groaned.

"What?"

"I really hate him. Him and Maureen. Uhg, I swear my fists clench up whenever I see her."

"What'd she ever do to you?"

"She just, god, I just hate her. So much." She said walking into the kitchen. "Do you know what she said to me last week?"

"No." Mark said standing up and following her.

"Well, it was after CBGB's on Friday and we were all at some bar, and she comes up to me and says 'You know, Scotty thinks your super hot, you should _join_ us sometime'. Uh, sorry hun, I don't swing that way. You find that funny?" April asked, noticing the smirk on Mark's face.

"Yes actually, it's quite amusing."

"You're probably just enjoying the image of Maureen and I going at it."

"No." He really wasn't.

"Sure. Do you have any money?"

"No, why?"

"I want some fries from Life."

"I gave Roger money yesterday to get some guitar strings."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well I think I'm gonna go over to the park and try to get some more pictures."

"Have fun."

Mark nodded grabbing his camera from the table. As he was leaving Roger came in carrying his guitar. Mark mumbled a greeting to him that April couldn't quite make out. Roger didn't say anything and went and set his guitar on the couch.

"How are those _guitar strings_?" April asked after the door slammed shut.

"Huh?"

"You said you needed new guitar strings this morning, and I gave you money, how are they?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did your other ones wear out that quickly?"

"What?"

"Mark just told me he gave you money for _guitar strings _yesterday, did those ones wear out overnight?"

"I uh, needed to buy really good ones, so I need money from both of you."

"Right."

"What is you problem?"

"I don't appreciate you using my money to feed your fucking drug habit!"

Roger rolled his eyes and sat down. "You know nothing about it."

"That's exactly what I say to people whenever they got on me about why I'm still going out with you, I'm sick of this!"

"Yeah well, nothing's keeping you here."

"I love you Roger, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Roger was taken aback. She loved him? He didn't really love her, she was just there. Just there. "Come here." He said pulling the small bag of white powder out of his pocket and dumping the contents out onto the table in front of him.

"What?"

"I want you to try it."

"No."

"Come on, you don't know what you're missing. Maybe it'll help you calm the hell down."

"I don't want to."

"You said you loved me. If you loved me you'd do it."

"I don't want to."

"Then leave, I don't need your bitching anymore."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, leave."

April just glared at him for a minute. "Fuck it." She said in a low voice walking toward Roger. "Move."

Roger stood up and April kneeled down in front of the coffee table.

"How do you do it?"

"Just do it, you've seen me do it." Roger stood there and looked down as April snorted the drugs up her nose. Why was he making her do this? He didn't know.

April leaned back holding her nose. She slowly lowered her hand as a smile crept upon her face.

-----

Hey people, if you've got Rent fiction, try to start moving it over to the Rent Movie section. It'll be nice to have it all in one place. :) I'll probably move my stuff over there in a few days.


End file.
